You May Kiss the Bride
by Bookdancer
Summary: A happier, different, modern version of the myth of Artemis and Orion. From Artemis and Orion's first meeting to their wedding. "You mean you'll help us?" She asked eagerly. "Of course!" Apollo said. "What else are brothers for but for getting their sister and sister's boyfriend permission from their crazy rival fathers for them to marry? Now c'mon, we gotta hurry. ..." One-Shot.


**Okay, so this is actually a school project a classmate of mine and I had to do. We basically had to make our own myth or do an original with a twist, but in the present time period. We also had to draw three or more pictures, plus a cover page. Therefore, as I did the cover, this will be the first fic for me that has a cover page. However, I took the picture with my phone, so my hands were a little shaky. Therefore, for now, some of the pic has been cut off and a little of the clipboard it was attached to is showing. Once I get the project back I'll try and fix that. I also made the decision to post this, as I wrote the myth.**

**Also, this doesn't involve Percy or any Percy Jackson characters besides Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, and Poseidon, so... yeah. Either way, I'm still posting this here.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the myth of Artemis and Orion. I do, however, own the plotline idea.**

Artemis Olympia gazed around warily. 'When hunting, never let your guard down.' That's what she always told herself. Never let your guard down, or something bad will happen. It's practically guaranteed. The twenty year old raised her gun on instinct when leaves crackled to her right. She swung around, already firing. Barely anyone knew of these woods, and those who did (besides her family) were bad news.

She heard a grunt of pain escape someone's lips and stared around wildly. That definitely sounded like a man. Or a pain in the butt, it depended which name you preferred. Personally, Artemis had to say she loved the latter.

"Who's there?" Artemis called out, shifting slightly, leaves crackling softly beneath her combat boots. Her silver eyes followed everything that moved or made a noise. Finally, the auburn-haired girl heard someone reply.

"My name is Orion Atlante. And you are Artemis Olympia, correct?" Without pausing for a response, the man continued on. "I am extremely sorry for interrupting your hunt. I didn't realize anyone but me knew of this forest, and I was following a deer. The sight of such a pretty girl in camo surprised me."

"If that was supposed to be a compliment," Artemis retorted crisply, "you failed miserably."

To be honest, Artemis wasn't completely sure what to think of this ma- pain in the butt. He seemed polite yet rude at the same time. All the same, he was also a hunter- which always gained a person brownie points in Artemis' book. And yet...

"Do I know you? I recognize your name." Artemis said. "And you obviously know mine."

"Oh no, we've never met. But I believe you've met my father, Poseidon Olympia."

* * *

"Give it back!" Artemis laughed, reaching for her gun. The safety on, of course. Artemis and Orion had quickly become friends, spending cold nights huddled together under a blanket, sharing stories about their childhood. They never would have guessed that they would get this close in just two months, but it had happened.

"Name one reason why!" Orion said, grinning as he held the gun out of reach.

"If you don't give it back now, I'll shoot you with it when I get it back!"

"You already did that, so no loss!"

"Grrr, you miserable pain in the butt!" Artemis growled. "Just give it here!"

Artemis lunged at Orion, who fumbled the gun in surprise and then dropped it, reaching out to catch his best friend. The two collided, silver clashing with green as their eyes locked. Then, slowly, as if there was a magnet pulling them together, they kissed.

* * *

"When are we going to tell our parents?" Orion asked as the two walked through New York. Cars screeched around them as they carried their passengers to their destination. The couple was jostled as a man with blond hair hurried past them, intent on getting to where he needed to.

"Why do we need to?" Artemis responded. "We could be the only ones to know."

"Because... Because I love you, Artie." Orion blurted out. "And I want you to spend the rest of your life with me."

Artemis gaped as the man knelt down, pulling out a small, velvet box and opening it to reveal a silver band with a small emerald resting on it.

"Artemis Olympia," Orion began, "Will you accept my hand in marriage?"

"Yes!" Artemis cried, lunging to wrap her arms around her new fiancé. Just then, the two were interrupted as the blond man from earlier intervened.

"Just what are you two doing?"

Artemis and Orion whirled around, startled.

"Apollo!" Artemis gasped. Orion cast a curious look at the man. So this was Artemis' twin brother. He'd heard about him, of course, from both his father and Artemis. His girl- fiancé, he corrected himself, had told him all about the fun she and Apollo had gotten into as kids. They'd apparently gotten themselves into some major trouble.

"Artemis." Apollo responded. He glanced at the man he had seen propose to his sister. He was of medium height, though taller than Artemis, and had black hair and green eyes. Apollo narrowed his blue ones. This guy looked very familiar. In fact, just like the man he'd recently met… "You're Poseidon's son, aren't you?"

Orion nodded in response. He knew what was coming. Zeus - Artemis' father – and Poseidon were major rivals. This would ruin everything.

"You two do know that Zeus and Poseidon are, like, extreme rivals, right?" Orion and Artemis nodded slowly. "And that you guys are gonna need, like, some major help to get them to agree on you guys marrying?" They started to nod again before Artemis got the gist of what Apollo was saying.

"You mean you'll help us?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Apollo asked. "What else are brothers for but for getting their sister and sister's boyfriend permission from their crazy rival fathers for them to marry? Now c'mon, we gotta hurry. They'll be leaving the office soon."

The couple nodded and followed him, knowing what was coming next. Their fathers were actually brothers, and they each had separate control over the same travel agency. Zeus Olympia reigned over air transportation, aka planes and helicopters. Poseidon Atlante controlled water transportation, aka ships. And their third and eldest brother, Hades Underworlde, ruled over land transportation, aka buses, taxis, and trains. The three didn't get along at all. The only thing they agreed on was that the company's name was Olympus, after their original name. Only Zeus had kept it, though.

The three stared up at their fathers' building, all hoping for the permission they knew they most likely would not receive.

"Well, here goes nothin'." Apollo breathed. He nodded at the two. "Good luck." Then he turned and left.

"Some help he was." Artemis grumbled. Then she and Orion walked inside, going up to the secretary.

"Hi." Orion began. "We'd like to see Misters Olympia and Atlante. If you could-"

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked boredly.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see either one. If you would like to make an appointment for a later date, please free not to."

Orion and Artemis gaped at the woman. This had to be the rudest person they had ever met.

"Look," Artemis began, trying a different approach, "They're our fathers, so if you could be so kind as to let us up, that'd be much appreciated."

That definitely got them up quickly. Within minutes the couple was standing outside an office door. The secretary had told them she'd ask Mr. Atlante to move to Mr. Olympia's office for an appointment.

"Let's go." Orion said and knocked. Then they entered.

They glanced around briefly, noting the white walls, pictures of planes and helicopters, and the computer set on a pinewood desk. The carpet was spotless, though blue instead of white to match the walls. But, out of all of these things, it was the two people standing behind the desk that caught their attention. They both had black hair, although one had bright blue eyes and the other sea green. They also had beards, although one - Zeus' - was neat and well groomed, while the other - Poseidon's - was kind of scruffy and the type of beard you'd expect to find on an outdoorsman. Both had stern expressions on, though their eyes widened minutely at seeing two of their children together.

"Artemis?" Zeus asked. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you with my brother's son?"

"Orion?" Poseidon prompted, though his eyes held a twinkle in them, as if he already knew why they were there.

"Father, Uncle Zeus." Orion began. "Artemis and I have come to request your permission for the two of us marrying. We love each other very much, and I have already asked Artemis if she would be my wife."

"I said yes." Artemis added. "All we need is your permission."

Zeus stared at them, obviously enraged that they had found the nerve to even meet each other. Poseidon, however, had started smiling, liking the fact that, even though their parents were rivals, Artemis and Orion had found love. For love, he knew, it was.

"I think we should allow it." Poseidon declared.

"WHAT?!" Zeus roared. "But, brother!"

"They obviously love each other very much, and this could be an - alliance, if you will - between us. Hades will be upset, but maybe if you allow him to marry Persephone, all will be well."

Zeus grumbled for a few minutes, Poseidon, Artemis, and Orion anxiously waiting for his decision. He stared at his brother, daughter, and nephew, not completely appeased at the moment.

"You say you love her?" Zeus asked, directing his question at Orion. Said man nodded in response. "You will never abandon her?"

"Never."

"You will do everything she wishes?"

"Always."

"Very well. You may marry my daughter."

Artemis and Orion cheered and turned to each other, kissing and Artemis slipping on the ring she'd forgotten to put on earlier.

* * *

Three months later, six months after they met, Artemis and Orion were back where it all began – the forest in Tennessee. This time, though, all of their family and friends were there with them. Artemis' parents, her half-siblings, Apollo, Orion's parents and half-brothers, and more were all there to watch the young couple join in matrimony.

"The perfect love story!" One of Artemis' sisters had cried, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "From meeting, to an accidental kiss, to a forbidden relationship… oooohhhh. So perfect."

Artemis had rolled her eyes and told her to shut up. Now, though, Artemis and Orion were staring at each other, waiting for the priest to say those fated words.

"You may kiss the bride."

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
